Innocence Lost
by Lunan95
Summary: No car can exist without a past and LIghtning is no exception. A dark past, villains is returning, friendships are tested and a young eccentric human girl. Love, friendships, painful memories, revenge, guilt and secrets is around every corner, wounds becomes scars that won't go away. Co-worked with Classycontour, rated T for safety. DocxOC, SalQueen and OCxOC. Read and review. :D


**Innocence Lost**

_Disclaimer: I don't own all the OCs, they belongs to Classycontour. Credits goes to her. All recognizable character belongs to Pixar. Other than that, enjoy the story._

**PROLOUGE**

**North Dakota 1986**

Jamestown, North Dakota. It was an actually nice and humble tiny town at the summers and springs. But when the cold seasons came, winter and autumn, it was different.

The wind blows so hard in your face that hurts, if you say you're used by the cold, then you're wrong. Here at the winters, your body gets so cold near to pain and if you're too long outside, your can't no longer have a feeling if it's cold or not. You become numb.

The snowstorms is the worst, the entire town was covered in snow and the small lake was frozen into thick ice. No one would be going out in this weather, that would be madness.

But this night, long ago in December, someone was outside, a stranger heading to St. Bernadette's Orphanage for Boys.

A couple owned this orphanage, Casey and Jill. They worked once down in South Carolina, as members in a racing team. But some things happened in the past, during the 1950's. They got fired and was forced to search for another jobs. It didn't go well for them and in the end, they took over the orphanage whom a old friend of theirs owned.

And here are we now, this story starts with a boy. He arrived this cold December night in late 1986, to this very orphanage. No one knew where he came from, where he was born or who his biological parents were. The only things they knew was his name and his birth date.

His name was Lightning and he was born 20th June 1986. Many would expect he would be like any person in the world. Maybe they expected he would get adopted, grow with a decent childhood and maybe have a white collar job.

But apparently, fate had something else in mind for him.

* * *

**North Dakota, 1999**

Young Lightning McQueen was 13 years old, he's been in the orphanage since he was just a tiny baby car and Mrs Jill, the mistress, had taken care of him. Mr Casey wasn't the only who raised baby cars, in fact he had in charge all teenage boys and put them in work. To prepare them doing something useful.

But now, Lightning was a teenager. All those years he had been in Mrs Jill's care, he had almost longed to work in this so-called 'factory'. But soon enough, he began to regret it.

This "work", which the teenage boys worked in was an old factory, parted in two sections. The smaller part was that made car parts and the other, much bigger section was testing big machines. Lightning had the big bad luck with himself when he was going to work in the large section. Not to mention that he was small to his size, there were also the older boys who constantly made fun of him.

Even if old car parts scared him a lot, he would rather work with those than to pull huge machines, he wasn't very strong, but still, he struggled to do his duty. Well, attempted to. There wasn't a great place to work either. The air was frowsty and hot, the only time it was for once chilly was in the winters. But other than that, it was hotter and warmer than hell.

Lightning was more worried of his tires getting stuck in one of those enormous gears or his rear getting on fire, he was the smallest worker there. The hatch where the fire was burning and where you could add more coal, didn't have any safety valve. That's why Lightning was scared of one of those fiery coals might slip and burn his rear.

Lightning was both scared and hated this section, he had to endure all the sneerings and taunts from the older trucks and cars he had to bear. They made fun of his size, strength and his model.

In fact, Lightning was just a normal stock car. No specific model like Ford, KIA or something like that. Some claimed he was a hybrid between a Toyota Camry and a Dodge Viper. Others stated that he must be a hybrid of a Ford Mustang och a Chevrolet Corvette.

Lightning stopped cared ever since he heard Mrs Jill's answer when he asked who his parents where when he was around six years old. Her answer was cold and uncaring, like she cared of who he was. She stated that he must be a illegitimate child, born of a cheating parent most likely.

Lightning didn't want to hear more, but the others certainly made sure of he never forgot it. The other reason why he didn't had many friends was a fact that made everyone think he was sick or something. He was born without any headlights.

The younger children always backed away from him, as if it was contagious. Lightning was taken by grief, he didn't any friend here. Every time he got the opportunity to think, he alwsy asked himself why he was left here and if his real parents was somewhere out there. Maybe someone missed him at all or not.

Lightning wished so dearly that a kind and nice couple would come and adopt him, but who would adopt a thirteen year old stock car like him?


End file.
